Semiconductor chips such as transistors, IC and LSI are generally resin-encapsulated through transfer molding with an epoxy resin composition. Various package forms of the type have heretofore been developed in the art.
One example of the package form is a type as in FIG. 1. In this, 1 is an insulating substrate, and a semiconductor chip 3 is mounted on the insulating substrate 1 via an interconnection electrode 2 so that the insulating substrate 1 and the semiconductor chip 3 are electrically connected to each other. This is encapsulated in an encapsulation resin 4a, a cured product of an epoxy resin composition that serves as an encapsulation material, on the side of the insulating substrate 1 having the semiconductor chip 3 mounted thereon. Apart from this type, also mentioned is another package as in FIG. 2. In this package, a semiconductor chip 3 is mounted on an insulating substrate 5, and the insulating substrate 5 and the semiconductor chip 3 are electrically connected to each other via a wire 6. Including the wire 6, the semiconductor chip 3 is resin-encapsulated in an encapsulation resin 4b, a cured product of an epoxy resin composition. Further mentioned is still another package as in FIG. 3. In this package, a semiconductor chip 3 is mounted on a lead frame 7 of metal, and the semiconductor chip 3 is electrically connected to an inner lead 8 via a wire 6. Including the wire 6, the semiconductor chip 3 is resin-encapsulated in an encapsulation resin 4c, a cured product of an epoxy resin composition. Apart from the package types mentioned above, still another package is mentioned as in FIG. 4. In this, a semiconductor chip 3 is mounted on a lead frame 10 of metal, and the semiconductor chip 3 is electrically connected to an inner lead 11 provided around the lead frame 10, via a wire 6. Including the wire 6, the semiconductor chip 3 is resin-encapsulated in an encapsulation resin 4d, a cured product of an epoxy resin composition.